My Little Pony: 24
by Facemelt91
Summary: In an alternative universe, set 10 years after the present day in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, the Mane 6, plus Spike are part of an elite Federal task force known as the ECTU - Equestria Counter Terrorist Unit. Their Job is to stop terrorist attacks from happening, by any means necessary. Each main character has a specific role: Spike - ECTU Special Agent and Field Opera


Episode 1: 00:00PM - 01:00AM

SPIKE (O.S.)

The following takes place between

12AM and 1AM. Events occur in real

time.

INT. MILITARY BUNKER OFF THE COAST OF STABLESIDE, SOUTH

EQUESTRIA - NIGHT

00:00

Inside an off-shore Military Bunker. A small number of

pegasi guards are keeping watch inside.

00:00

EXT. MILITARY BUNKER OFF THE COAST OF STABLESIDE, SOUTH

EQUESTRIA - NIGHT

00:02

Guards are outside, keeping watch. It is raining.

Suddenly, a large number of pegasi in dark outfits descend

from the skies and a battle ensues. The dark pegasi ambush

the guards and begin to overwhelm them. GILDA, a griffon,

swoops down and breaks the necks of two grounded guards who

attempt to man their cannons.

Some of the invading pegasi are armed with spears. Others

are armed with AK-47 assault rifles and other sub-machine

guns. The guards are armed with M4A1 carbines and are

returning fire as best they can.

Gilda takes a few shots to the chest, but she is able to

shrug them off easily, her hide tougher than most bullets.

She lets out a shrill cry. The invading pegasi land and

engage the guards on the ground with spears. They fight

through the guards with Gilda and make their way inside the

bunker.

00:04

INT. MILITARY BUNKER OFF THE COAST OF STABLESIDE, SOUTH

EQUESTRIA - NIGHT - CONTINUOUS

00:04

Gilda and the pegasi storm through into the bunker. The

guards panic, suddenly overwhelmed by the brutality of the

attack. Gilda uses her claws to tear the head off an unlucky

guard.

She lets out a battle cry and the pegasi kill the guards one

by one. They are powerless to stop them.

The invaders reach their prize - an experimental

magi-nuclear weapon. Four pegasi work

together to lift it out of the base and into the air, where

they all flock together behind Gilda and head back towards

the shore.

A single guard is still alive, and crawls, mortally wounded

to the emergency telephone and picks it up desperately with

his hoof. With his last ounce of strength, he speaks into

the receiver:

GUARD

Higaldo is gone. Armageddon is here. This is the

end.

He falls forward and dies, a pool of blood expanding

underneath him.

00:14

EXT. FLYING CHARIOT FROM CANTERLOT TO MANECHESTER

00:17

Rarity and Sweetie Belle are sitting in the flying chariot.

Sweetie Belle is now a teenager, too young to drink alcohol

legally.

SWEETIE BELLE

I can't believe you're dragging me

all the way to Manechester.

RARITY

I don't really have a choice. I'm

not exactly in the position to

refuse a direct order from the

Princess.

SWEETIE BELLE

No but why do I have to come?

RARITY

Because if you think I'm leaving

you in the house on your own, you

can jolly-well think again.

SWEETIE BELLE

Awww c'mon big sis! I'm sixteen!

RARITY

(rolling her eyes)

Exactly. And that's why when we

touch down I'm dropping you off

with the Apple family. You can stay

with Applebloom until my business

in Mancechester is finished.

SWEETIE BELLE

(alarmed)

Applebloom? B-but we haven't spoken

in ages! Not since...

RARITY

(thinking quickly)

Not since we moved to Canterlot?

SWEETIE BELLE

(dips her head, sadly)

No.

Rarity puts a hoof around Sweetie Belle, comfortingly.

RARITY

You never parted with her on bad

terms and I'm still good friends

with the Apple family. You'll be

fine.

SWEETIE BELLE

(mumbling, sad)

If you say so.

RARITY

Chin up, Sweetie Belle. We're

almost there.

The chariot approaches the large city of Manechester and

dips into a dive.

00:21

INT. TWILIGHT SPARKLE'S LIBRARY, MANECHESTER - NIGHT

00:27

TWILIGHT SPARKLE and SPIKE are playing chess in the library.

Twilight is a unicorn in her late twenties, SPIKE is a

dragon who is the equivelant of roughly thirty pony years

thanks to a sudden growth spurt. He is slightly taller than

Twilight Sparkle, has a set of small, but usable wings and

has well developed muscles and powerful claws. He is no

longer a baby dragon, but a small adult one.

Twilight and Spike now live in Manechester, an amalgamation

of Manehattan and Ponyville which was created due to massive

urbanisation. Manechester has a population of over 8 million

and is populated by Ponies, Griffons, Zebras and more.

Twilight places Spike's king in check with her bishop.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Check.

SPIKE

Damn it, Twilight.

He studies the board, then makes his move.

Twilight smiles wryly and checks him again, this time with

her Queen.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Check.

Spike growls, irritated.

SPIKE

Not again.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

You could just give up? Checkmate

in two moves anyway.

SPIKE

We'll see about that.

He moves his rook to block her Queen. She checks him with

her knight.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Check.

Spike moves his king. An act of futility. Twilight

Checkmates takes his rook and checkmates him with a

combination of Knight and Queen.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Checkmate.

Spike studies the board. Suddenly, he feels a letter coming

and burps it up, scorching the chessboard and reducing all

of the pieces to ash.

Twilight looks down at the board in horror. Spike smirks

slightly as he unrolls the letter.

SPIKE

What a shame.

Twilight is concerned.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Who is that from at this hour?

Spike reads. His eyes widen.

SPIKE

Pinkie Pie. We're needed at ECTU.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Now?

Spike gets up from the table and pulls on his leather

Jacket.

SPIKE

Now.

00:39

INT. ECTU HQ - MANECHESTER - NIGHT

00:52

ECTU: Manechester, Equestria's Counter Terrorist Unit is a

federal agency dedicated to stopping terrorism.

ECTU personel arrive in dribs and drabs. FLUTTERSHY is

already there, working on her computer station. APPLEJACK

comes in with RAINBOW DASH. Spike and Twilight are next.

RARITY and PINKIE PIE are in Pinkie Pie's office. Pinkie Pie

is jumping around while Rarity is trying to talk to her.

Other ponies are there in the background. When everypony is

gathered around, Rarity and Pinkie Pie emerge from Pinkie's

office.

Pinkie Pie is the acting Director of ECTU. Twilight Sparkle

is the Senior Special Agent, former director who recently

stepped down from management due to health concerns. Rarity

functions as the royal liasion officer and is not

technically part of ECTU. Fluttershy works communications.

Rainbow Dash and Applejack are field agents along with

Spike.

PINKIE PIE

Alright listen up everypony because

this is super-duper ginormously

important!

Everypony stops talking.

PINKIE PIE

(talking quickly, hyperactive,

ticking nervously whenever she

says "bombs")

Now, I know it's late and we all

need our beauty sleep and BOMBS!

but something simply terrible has

happened and it's awful and BOMBS!

and everypony at ECTU needs to be

super-duper focused and listen and-

Rarity cuts her off:

RARITY

Let's give them the abridged

version, eh?

Pinkie Pie nods silently.

PINKIE PIE

WE'VE LOST A MAGI-NUCLEAR BOMB!

Gasps.

Twilight and Spike exchange glances. Rainbow Dash is

scratching her head, puzzled.

RAINBOW DASH

What's a Magi-nuclear bomb?

RARITY

Twilight? Care to explain?

Twilight Sparkle clears her throat. Everypony turns to her.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

A Magi-nuclear bomb is a concept in

theoretical magi-physics. You

combine a magic trigger with

nuclear fuel and it creates vast

quantities of energy with minimum

waste. I wasn't aware that a bomb

had actually been created?

RARITY

Neither were we until half an hour

ago when we were briefed by

Princess Celestia herself. Codename

Higaldo-45 is an experimental

magi-nuclear bomb. It's got enough

force behind it to level cities to

dust in seconds. It cancels out any

magical forcefield or energy

protection spells that may be in

place. No pony can survive it.

Worried glances.

APPLEJACK

Y'all mean to say the princess

authorised the construction of a

super powerful weapon right under

our noses? How in the heck did ECTU

not know about it?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

It must have been done covertly.

RARITY

Indeed. And frankly, I'm rather

hurt they even kept me out of the

loop.

PINKIE PIE

Unbelievable!

Ponies start to shout and talk over each other. Suddenly

Rainbow Dash flies upwards and starts screaming:

RAINBOW DASH

Wait a second!

Everypony shuts up.

RAINBOW DASH

Who cares who knew about what? The

point is, we have a nuclear magic,

or whatever BOMB missing? How the

heck does a BOMB go missing?

FLUTTERSHY

Umm... it was stolen.

Everypony turns to Fluttershy. She lowers her head,

nervously.

FLUTTERSHY

At around midnight, umm... one of

our military bases was attacked by

a squad of... flying ponies.

RAINBOW DASH

(angrily)

Pegasi?

Fluttershy nods, awkwardly.

FLUTTERSHY

Y-yeah. Pegasi. At least, that's

what witnesses saw - a cloud of

pegasi leaving the base. We're

assuming they took the bomb with

them.

SPIKE

(irritated)

How does an entire military base

that is guarded by highly trained

soldiers get overwhelmed like that?

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Spike's right - you'd think that

security would have been tighter.

RARITY

I think the base's best defence was

its anonymity. Nobody was supposed

to know about it, but somehow that

information got leaked.

Disturbance and chatter. Pinkie Pie calls order.

RARITY

The fact of the matter is, if we

don't get this bomb back and it

goes off somewhere in Equestria, or

anywhere else in the world for that

matter... we'll be looking at

Armageddon. Not even magic can

protect us from this bomb.

Nervous glances.

SPIKE

(arms folded)

Do we have any leads yet?

RARITY

(acknowledging him)

Only one.

Pause.

RARITY

They carried it back to shore where

they presumably stored it in a

wagon. Only a few types of wagon

are large enough to carry a

magi-nuclear bomb, and one was

reported stolen in Manechester two

hours before the bomb went missing.

It's a safe bet that whoever has it

is coming back to Manechester with

it.

APPLEJACK

We'll liaise with the police, see

if we can get them to track it

down.

TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Fluttershy can try and pick it up

on satellite. I'll coordinate the

intelligence. The existence of the

bomb was highly classified - even

we didn't know about it. We need

the names of everypony who did.

Ponies are nodding all around. Pinkie calls order and

speaks:

PINKIE PIE

I don't think I need to tell you

ponies how important it is that we

find this bomb and get it back from

whichever nastypants pony decided

to take it. We're going to be

working round the clock until we

can find it - understood?

Nods.

PINKIE PIE

Alright - let's go to work

everypony!

Fade to clock.

00:59:56

00:59:57

00:59:58

00:59:59

01:00:00

END OF TRANSMISSION


End file.
